personae embodied
by Idabble
Summary: stephenie's characters, brought to living, breathing nonvenomous life


We had reached a quiet understanding about the books. He knew my imagination was held hostage (possibly forever) by the world created by Stephenie and I stopped talking about it with him. I had finally found some fans that shared the interest (he called it an obsession) and we kept a gentle peace, much like the wolves & vampires had done. Ok I may have to give him the 'obsession' point.

Life was typical for a quiet Saturday with the normal house things. On days like this he always found ways to let me know he was aware of me with gentle touches here and there. A hug from behind while I did dishes, a quick kiss as he passed me in the hallway.

I took a while to break through to my conscious mind but somehow today it was different. I was replaying it in my mind as I headed for a shower. The warmth of the water was too relaxing for me to keep up the thoughts. I just luxuriated in it! The heat, the scents of my soaps, the feel of the bubbles on my skin. thoughts smoughts I'd sort everything out later.. much later!

As I was drying off I started to think about what was different about his attention today. Somehow it was all very familiar, as if a long-passed memory was clamoring to be remembered. Lost in my thoughts I headed for the bedroom in my towel, I had forgotten to bring my pajamas and robe and everything. My mind wrapped in thoughts, my body wrapped in the towel, I jumped at the feel of his hands on my arms. His hands were chilly compared to the pink flush of the shower's heat still on my skin. His face skimming the back of my head, I smiled when I heard him inhale my scent. "mmm, you smell like flowers" his voice was different but I couldn't tell exactly how. "And you are so very warm to the touch" mistakenly he took my shiver for one of being cold, he pulled his hands away from the skin of my arms "I'm sorry I should wait until you've dressed" it was so very... so so very... very... Edward! That's it a voice screamed in my head, he's acting very Edward!!!!! A small gasp escaped my throat. I turned around to confront him but he had left. On the bed were some pajamas for me. A chill had started on my body so instead of pursuing him I dressed, my mind a whirl. I think I could begin to relate to Bella's experiences in the book and smiled.

His voice came from the other room "I'll join you in just a moment so please be comfortable while you wait, I promise it won't be long love!" The words were all wrong for how he typically spoke. Being a bedroom there weren't a lot of choices for comfort so I sat upon the bed. Funny that's typically what Edward did but I really need to let that go. Taking a deep breath, get a grip I told myself.

So I sat and listened, desperately hoping for clues. And there he was carrying what we used for a breakfast tray. I noted there were flowers on the tray but I was much more confused by the fact he was wearing sunglasses. He was dressed in one of his nicer outfits as if he was headed out for dinner. A small smile played on his lips "I'm sorry to keep you waiting my love" as he crossed the room to set the tray down and began fiddling with the cd player. Piano music gently filled the air and he came to join me on the bed, still wearing the sunglasses.

"I wasn't certain if you were hungry or not so I have some snacks as well as a couple beverages". My confusion was plain to see in the reflection of his sunglasses as I gazed at him trying to sort it all out.

"Would you like something now?"

"No thank you, I'm good but some answers would be... helpful" I smiled at him expectantly.

His smile was dazzling as he met my look "I can't imagine what answers are needed for being kind to the woman I love, was there something else I could help you with?" His cool fingertip traced the line of my jaw, running up to caress the soft spot behind my ear. It was all so very romantic and seductive even without thinking of Edward and Bella.

He leaned in to kiss my cheek and his lips followed the trail his finger had just made, the sunglasses cold and poking into me at times. No doubt he could feel the hammering of my pulse with his lips. Unconsciously I arched my throat up to offer him access, vaguely aware of the soft moan that danced off his lips. His fingertips were very uncharacteristically cool on my skin. I wondered how this was possible given the flush of the showed had faded from my skin.

"You smell delightful," he breathed against my neck. I heard some fumbling near my face but wasn't in position to see anything. His face came much closer and somewhere in my mind it registered that the glasses were finally off. His kisses and caresses were far too distracting for me to give it any further thought.

He traveled down my throat gently and up the other side, not missing a piece of skin. My skin felt sparkly and flushed with excitement. His breath hot and silken on my ear as he whispered "What would you like Bella?" The last syllable being barely audible.

"What would I..." I started to ask haltingly when I stopped. Did he just call me Bella??? That wasn't something I could ask without risking a whole lot of hurt and embarassment.

"Yes my love, what would you like to do tonight?" he smiled against me and pulled back to watch the reaction on my face. I had troubles getting my eyes to focus as I gazed up at him. The gasp ripped from chest and my breathing ceased, my heart hit overdrive.

"You... your... those..."

"Is something wrong my love?"

"your your your eyes!!!" I honestly couldn't remember how to breathe at this point.

"I fed earlier, you know very well they lighten when I do that Bella" and he smiled at me. Not even the unnatural contact lenses could stop the glow from seeping through his eyes and his smile and just radiating from all of him.

"You called me b-b-b- Bella?"

He glinted in concern "That is your name. Did you slip in the shower and not tell me love?"

The man of my heart, the man I chose to live with, the man who was relentless in telling me I was obsessed with useless a bit of fluff fiction was doing what he could to bring the living-in-only-my-imagination to life in the flesh... my flesh... his flesh! Which very luckily did not have the same limitations suffered by the ill-fated Bella. My heart burst with amazement, desire, and never-ending love to the point I couldn't breathe. This had to be what Stephenie had imagined when she wrote of Bella. It was the sweetest pain in the entire world! Without a doubt I'd face the volturi for anyone who had me feeling this way, ten of them in fact – bring them on! AFTER tonight of course, this promised to be the night of a lifetime.

"e-e-ed-ward?" I tried to stammer out

"Do you have other boyfriends? I really should know about them you know" he grinned at me, knowing I had finally pieced it all together. My mind had the distant thought that somehow, someday I'd have to pay dearly for this but I shoved it aside to let the passion rush through me and an honest-to-god real blush flowed across my cheeks.

It did not escape his notice. "Ahh my beautiful blushing Bella. Who knew blood could be so very enticing even while staying in your body?" as he laughed at his own joke.

I pulled him down for a kiss, the first of many for that night. His lips firmly together he kissed me just as it was written. My brows knit together in frustration. This will not do. This is not what I have in mind.

I glared at him "your kiss"

"Yes love, it is like always. For your safety as always" he said smilingly.

That smile just had to be wiped off his face! "But that's not what I want!"

"I know love, but we're not discussing that now. I really would like to have a enjoyable night with you" he smiled at me as if trying to honestly dazzle me.

His mouth trailed down my neck, my pulse compliantly racing along with his lips. I could swear a felt a flicker of his tongue against my skin. I smiled as I realized that we were indeed going to step out of the realm of fiction.

"Edward... please..." breathlessly I beseeched him. Closed lips again met my kiss. My arms locked in a death grip around his neck. Using my mouth I pressed and teased and cajoled and begged him with my body to deepen the kiss to what we usually shared.

Frustration seeped through in my body. His cold hands pulled my off his neck and held me down.

"Bella love, you have to find some level of control here" as he held my hands against the bed.

Fun was fun but this wasn't fun anymore. "I want you to kiss me normally NOW" as I glared at him. It was a good thing that he was holding my hands down, as I would have pummeled him in frustration. He began kissing my cheek again.

"Nooooo not like that" I whimpered.

"Do you want more Bella?" his voice raspy and hot

"Do you trust me my love?" as his nipped my earlobe

I arched up against him "yessss, more, NOW"... I panted... "Pleeeeeease" as I relaxed against the bed.

His hand held my face and his tongue instantly filled my mouth, caressing, teasing stroking my passions. My love, my 'Edward' wanted me and was taking me in a way Bella could only dream of. My heart, my soul, my passion, my body was all his as I moaned and arched under him. My body took over and there was no more thinking. I was his. He knew it and unlike the 'real' Edward he was fully prepared to take my offering without moral debates, without brooding, without delay. And very thoroughly he did, much to our mutual satiation.


End file.
